Shadowfang Keep
Undead Worgen |boss=Edwin VanCleef |type= |level=18-32 |players=5 |key= }} Shadowfang Keep is a haunted castle fort in southern Silverpine Forest, near Pyrewood Village. It is the base of operations for the evil archmage Arugal and his worgen progeny. History :During the Third War, the wizards of the Kirin Tor battled against the undead armies of the Scourge. When the wizards of Dalaran died in battle, they would rise soon after - adding their former might to the growing Scourge. Frustrated by their lack of progress (and against the advice of his peers) the Archmage, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. It's said he still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Pyrewood Village is shadowed to the north by Shadowfang Keep, once a bastion of Alliance power but now the dark residence of a mad former mage of the Kirin Tor, named Arugal. The worgen that stalk the Keep, as well as the cursed villagers of Pyrewood are the doings of this madman. During the Third War, Arugal made these Worgen as allies but they could not be controlled and turned on him and the other soldiers. He went mad after this and now accepts them as his "children." His worgen run rampant throughout much of the forest. During the events of World of Warcraft, agents of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner were dispatched to both solve the mystery of the enigmatic worgen and ultimately terminate the source of the creatures infestation in Silverpine. Eventually they were able to discover that the mad archmage, Arugal, was behind the worgen's presence, and the Forsaken command ordered him slain. Encounters * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 26+ * Mini Bosses: **Rethilgore 20+ **Razorclaw the Butcher 22+ **Odo the Blindwatcher 24+ **Baron Silverlaine 24+ **Commander Springvale 24+ **Fenrus the Devourer 25+ **Wolf Master Nandos 25+ *Rare Spawn Bosses: **Deathsworn Captain 25+ *Scourge Invasion Only **Sever 25+ Geography Walk Throughs and Maps *Walkthrough from Infoceptor. *Map from World of War. Sub Regions None Quest guide Notable Loot NPCs Archmage Arugal Wolf Master Nandos Fenrus the Devourer Odo the Blindwatcher Commander Springvale Baron Silverlaine Razorclaw the Butcher Deathsworn Captain (rare) Sever (Scourge Invasion event) Notable rare random loot drops (all BoE) Weapons * - 19 Dagger: DPS 20-39 1.9 +3 Str, +4 Agi * - 16 Two-Hand Mace: DPS 48-73 (+1-6 Shadow) 3.3 Proc: 55 to 85 Shadow damage * - 20 Two-Hand Sword: DPS 57-86 3.4 Proc: 60 to 100 Shadow damage * - 16 One-Hand Mace: DPS 25-48 2.6 +3 Str, +3 Stam * - 18 Main-Hand Axe: DPS 28-53 2.7 +3 Str, +3 Agi * - 18 Two-Hand Axe: DPS 52-78 (+1-5 Shadow) 3.3 Proc: 60 to 90 shadow damage * - 19 Main-Hand Sword: 29-55 (+4-8 Shadow) 2.7 Proc: 30 Shadow damage * - 17 Staff: DPS 55-83 3.6, +8 Int, +11 Shadow Spells Armor * - 20 Leather Chest: Armor, +5 Str, +12 Spi * - 17 Cloth Wrist: Armor, -5 Stam, +9 Int * - 20 Cloth Chest: Armor, +3 Stam, +12 Int, +5 Shadow Resist Resources * Medium Leather * Light Leather Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Felsteeds * Forsaken * Ghosts * Humans * Rats * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Worgen Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as: SFK (Not to be confused with RFK, which is Razorfen Kraul) * Enemy Level Range: 18-26 * Gain entrance at level: 18 * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 26+ * Bring a Mage when fighting Arugal. Arugal casts a spell that turns you into his minion and forces you to attack your party members. Mages can Counterspell this, saving your group the extra damage from that attack. '' (Needs verification- Arugal's Release your Rage attack doesn't seem to have a castbar and thus may be dispellable but not counterable.)'' * Players will farm SFK for the two level 19 BoE rare weapons – and – which sell for upwards of 80 gold for twink PvP characters. Category:Forts Category:Ruins Category:Instances Category:Worgen